


minecraft & chill

by reddieforanything



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M, dont @ me, gay kids, i love u guys, meme humor, nfdnjvfjnjc, nsnjdfnjjnvf, okay, onto the gays, this is just a ficlet, this is my first posted fic please be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddieforanything/pseuds/reddieforanything
Summary: a small, very memey kleinsen ficletplease enjoy my very first ao3 fic :^)





	minecraft & chill

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this cheesy mess!!!

_You stare at the boy you’ve known since forever. Evan Hansen. His hair’s the shade of faded dandelions and he smells like rancid B.O. half the time but you don't care. Currently, he's fidgeting with the controls on your xbox 360, trying to find the not-so-camouflaged “insert disc” button, but to no avail. He stutters and drops your Minecraft CD, but you don't mind. He's going to be at your house for the duration of this week. Heidi was studying out of state’- why she doesn't trust this big, bumbling teddy bear with himself while she's gone isn't exactly a mystery, either. So you're stuck here with him. For the “duration”. He's nice enough, though, doing anything and everything you want to do._

_Except kiss._

_You don't want to kiss this obviously heterosexual friend of yours, though. He has a crush on Zoe Murphy anyway. You don't want to hold him close to you at night instead of watching him shiver coldly on the floor because he's too nice to accept your bed instead. You don't want to wrap your fingers in his dandelion hair or smell his half rancid B.O. on your own clothes for the next week. You definitely do not want to kiss Evan “Hetero” Hansen, your best (family) friend and co-president of the Connor Project._

_You like him, but surely not like that._

_You go back to staring at him. He'd picked up your beloved Minecraft CD and found the “insert disc” button, sitting criss-cross-applesauce with the most “deer-in-headlights” expression you'd ever seen, staring back at you._

_Should you kiss him?_

_You ponder this, and suddenly his lips-- beautiful and pink-- begin moving._

_You realize the spoke, but you have no idea what he said._

_Shit._

“What?” You reply, reaching for the blue console controller. 

“Oh, uh, nevermind.” He blurts, taking the red one. 

_You panic._

“No, wait, what?” 

“It’s fine,” He retorts, moving the joystick on his controller idly, “I'm fine, you're fine, a-i. Everything is fine.”

_You messed up, Jared._

“No man, what's wrong?” 

“It's nothing, really.”

_You really messed up, Jared._

“It's not nothing, dude. What happened?” 

“I said I'm f-f-- JARED!”

_You had inched closer and your eyes found your own palm on the skin of Evan’s thigh._

_You hadn't even noticed._

_Try again._

“If I stop touching you, will you just tell me what happened?” 

“Fine, yes, please, oh my god.” He stammers, pulling away for a bit. 

_Your hand makes its way back to your own lap and you stare blankly at him._

“I was literally only going to ask w-- if you wanted the blue or the red. Controller, I mean.” Evan explained. 

_You feel your inner psyche look into the camera like it's on the office and you come to again._

“Oh. Red then. Sorry.” 

_You smack yourself in the face on the inside, taking a very deep sigh as you switch out your blue customized xbox 360 controller for the red one in his hands. You don't think about how you could've sworn Evan’s fingers stayed a bit longer than what you'd consider “best (family) friend” etiquette._

_You start up the game, verbally noting how the controller was sweaty alongside a minor 7th grade dick joke and mentally noting the temperature of its handles, and by extension, Evan Hansen’s hands._

_You and Evan start to play (Survival mode, of course-- Creative mode is for cucks) and Evan immediately complains about the lack of tree climbing operations. You laugh a bit and go back to the start screen, adjusting the settings so the likeliness of finding a jungle biome is higher, allowing your man-- you mean, your best (family) friend-- to climb his trees._

_Night falls soon, and while Evan was climbing you had masterfully created the sweetest 45-minute-built treehouse ever made, and you and Evan slept in two beds side by side to help night pass more quickly._

_Now, you know the importance of bed placement in the Minecraft gaming community. You've scrolled through enough wiki pages and subreddits to know the true meaning of placing one bed directly next to the other and sleeping in it with your bro. It means you're a bit more than bros after you sleep in those beds. Everyone knows that._

_Apparently not Evan. He's too busy noting how peaceful the sky looks. You had to admit, although it was just pixels of dots and crosses, it did look pretty spectacular._

“Why do we have to pretend to look at the sky?” You hear yourself say, biting your cheek to shut yourself up. 

“What do you mean?” Evan looks at you.

_The dark blue TV screen illuminates his eyes, and you see small freckles of green in their usual sea of blue._

_You smile._

_You save the game data and he starts to stutter. You take the controller from his hands and place it next to yours on the coffee table, comically dusting off your clothes and adjusting your glasses to distract from your sweating hands and reddening face._

“I mean, ‘come with me.’” You say, holding your hand out to him. 

_Evan laughs nervously as he takes your hand and you pull him up, no-homo style. You let him go after a millisecond of awkward hand holding._

_His hand was even warmer than the controller was._

_You start up the stairs to your room and Evan finally speaks up._

“This feels sketchy.” He breathed gently, turning on his heel. Apparently, his nervous laugh is the laugh people make when they're actually nervous, not trying to act cute. 

“I'm, can we go… uh, get something to eat?”

“Yeah, sure. Popcorn?” 

“Sounds great. Awesome. Thank you.” 

_He follows you into the kitchen, smiling and waving to your mom as you prepare the popcorn. He always calls her “Mrs. Kleinman”, despite her efforts in getting him to call her by her first name. He's just that polite, you guess._

_In your absentmindedness, you burn Evan’s popcorn. Great._

“Jared, honey, do you need any--” 

“I’m fine, mom. I got it.” You scoop burnt kernels into a bowl. 

“We're okay, Mrs. Kleinman! I like burnt popcorn anyway, it's, I'm fine!”

_The two of you start back up on your second attempt at initiating a romantic event with your best (family) friend._

“Do you actually like burnt popcorn?” You ask, taking strides up the stairs with a handful of the charred kernels in your mouth. 

“Of course not, that's disgusting, Jared. Only, like. Only you do stuff like that. Eating bath bombs and junk,” He follows you up the stairs, “I just didn't want to make. Be a hassle. For your mom, I mean.”

“You can call her Julia, you know. She really doesn't mind. Says it makes you “Part of the Family” or whatever.” 

“Wha-- why would I be “Part of the Family”?” 

“Evan, we've known each other for the total of all 17 years of being alive. You've visited my house every other week for the past decade. You can call my mother by her first name, Jesus.”

_At this point, you both have finally gotten to your room. Nice. Only one more thing to do._

“Hey, hold this.”

_You press the popcorn bowl into his hands and pull your bookcase out from under your windowsill, opening it slowly. Evan starts reacting but you shush him and set the bowl on your bed._

“Let's go outside.” 

“You're crazy, J-Jared. I'm not going out on your roof with you.”

“Please?”

“...f-fine. Only for a little while though.”

“Lit. Let's go, then.”

_After some scrambling and a little bit of Evan screaming terrified bloody murder, you two sit together and face the sunset on your slanted roof. Evan is sweating and he keeps looking at you and the ground and then you again._

“You okay?” You ask. 

“Yeah. Um. It's pretty, huh?” He smiles.

“Yeah.” you smile back.

_It's silent. Evan Hansen is looking at the streaks of purple leaking into a sherbert sky, melting together. The blue in his eyes is nearly gone. The green is blazing-- eliminating all other color from the world-- the Sun and Moon and Stars have no chance with their bright streaks and melting colors._

_All you see is him._

_All you want is him._

_Evan Hansen was looking at the sky, but now he's looking at you._

“Can I kiss you?” 

_You both smile and Evan laughs nervously, but it's different this time. It's different after you both say something like that to your best (family) friend at the same time. It's different when you both decide that you're not best (family) friends anymore, that you're just best friends, and maybe even more. It's different than when you're on your best friend’s roof, supposed to be watching the sky turn into pixels of dots and crosses, but instead you're staring into each other's eyes._

_It's different when you realize that longing for the Jazz Band girl who doesn't even know you exist when the person who's been in love with you for a decade asks to kiss you at the same time that you ask to kiss him just doesn't sound as appealing to you anymore, you guess._

_He laughs again, and you lean forward. Your lips collide, and it's messy, but he tastes like mint chapstick and you taste like burnt popcorn. You kiss Evan Hansen, and even though you've never kissed anyone else before, you already know it's the best kiss you are ever going to have, no matter how messy and toothy and slobbery and minty and burnt popcorn-y it is._

_He leans back and scoots closer to you carefully, and you realize by the return of blue in his eyes, the cool air, and the darkness of your clothes, it's now nighttime._

“Thank you,” he says, face rested gently into your neck.

“You're welcome,” You smile. 

_The stars on the sky twinkle and you lay there on the roof with Evan Hansen, Boyfriend Extraordinaire._

**Author's Note:**

> blease be nice and comment suggestions on what else i should write! :^)


End file.
